


Kindred Spirits

by ALMartin1011



Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, F/M, Fat Thor, Magical Original Female Character, Thor Needs a Hug, Witch!Original Female Character, endgame thor, kind of a meet cute, post Endgame, thicc thor, written by an actual pagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Thor meets his new neighbor and finds himself more than a little intrigued.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, it’s been a while. Sorry I fell off the face of the earth for so long, I’ve been dealing with a lot of real life not fun stuff lately. But my writer’s block finally lifted and I was able to crank out this cute little ficlet earlier today. I started writing fanfic exactly one year ago as of last week, all thanks to seeing our dear sweet Thor in Endgame, and I wanted to put something new out in honor of that anniversary. Also, if anyone gets some legit grown-up-Luna-Lovegood vibes from Sage I am not sorry at all lol. Hope ya’ll enjoy! XOXO - Ash

The first time Thor saw her, she was dancing in the rain. She was soaked through, head to toe, spinning around with open arms, long blonde hair flying wildly around her, and a giant grin on her face. Thor watched longingly from his cottage window as his formerly unseen neighbor spun around happily before plopping down into the wet grass. She looked so happy and carefree, two things Thor hadn’t been in many years. He had tried to reinvent himself after they beat Thanos but it had been short lived. 

He tried to look away, he truly did, and even managed to get two steps away from the window when the sound of laughter spilled into his living room. Thor was drawn back into watching, trying to find what had caused her joy, but unable to see what was in her hand. He paced for several agonizingly long minutes until he couldn’t take it any longer. Pulling on his warmest sweater, Thor braced himself and went out into the world.

The woman didn’t seem to notice Thor’s approach, lost in her own little world. She was muttering something and looking at whatever was in her hand. 

“What are you doing?” Thor asked by way of a greeting.

The woman jumped in her spot, fumbling as she tried not to drop what was in her hand. “Hello.” she replied, a little breathless from shock. Her voice had a lilting rhythm that spoke of Irish roots and it captivated the god. “I’m enjoying the storm and I’ve made a new friend.” She held up her palm where a tiny green snake was coiled up. 

“What a charming little fellow.” Thor agreed easily, but the ghost of a frown passed across his face when he added, “My brother and I used to love finding snakes in our mother’s garden. They were our favorites.”

“How lovely.” the woman was still watching the tiny snake as she replied, now that the commotion had died down it was slithering around and exploring her hand. “Join me?” she motioned to the grass next to her with her free hand.

“Thank you, yes.” Thor lowered himself onto the grass, figuring all of him was wet from the rain anyways. “I’m Thor, by the way. I do not believe we were properly introduced.” 

“I know who you are. I prayed to you when I was still a girl. Before we knew there was more to this world than our own kind. You and your father both, actually.” 

“I’m humbled. I forget at times that Midgardians used to worship us.” 

“That we did. I’m Sage, by the way.” 

Thor watched as Sage let the little snake explore her hand, slithering along, testing the air with it’s tiny forked tongue. “Beautiful name.” he commented before catching himself. A dark blush stained his cheeks and he looked away quickly. 

A smile formed on Sage’s lips. “I come from a long line of women who worship the old gods, my mother hoped I’d be another link in our family’s chain. Sage is a protection, a purification.” 

“I see she got her wish then. How lucky for her.” A frown returned to Thor’s face.

“She said it was her greatest joy.” Sage assessed him with piercing smoke grey eyes, her head tilting slightly to the side. “You think your father did not know this same joy. It troubles you that you failed him. You didn’t, you know. He was so proud of the man you grew up to be.” 

“What?” Thor sputtered in shock, “How did you…? Why would you…?”

“Another link in the chain.” Sage tapped at her temple with a wry smile. “I’m sorry if I overstepped though. There’s a reason I live alone all the way out here.” 

“It’s alright.” Thor assured her, though her words had shaken him to his core. What a curious little Midgardian. He wasn’t unfamiliar with those gifted by the Norns, but finding a beautiful woman with such gifts, practically in his backyard, was certainly a surprise. “ _It can be hard to remember that not all wish to see with open eyes_.” Thor quoted thoughtfully. At Sage’s inquisitive look he continued, “My mother used to say that. She was raised by witches too.” 

“Ah,” Sage nodded, understanding. “She must have been a wise woman.” 

“That she was.” Thor fought the wave of grief that threatened to crash down and drown him once again. He’d be running back into his cottage if he let it take hold. Thor slowed his breathing the way Bruce had shown him, trying to be present and mindful. 

“I’ve caused you pain again. I should go.” Sage went to stand up, releasing the little snake back into the grass and shaking off her damp clothes. 

“No, please.” Thor lumbered back onto his feet, huffing with the effort. “It doesn’t take much these days, trust me. It’s not you.” He chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

Those smoke grey eyes pierced into him again, “That’s why you live alone out here.” 

“Aye.” Thor agreed. “It’s better if I just keep to my cottage. For everyone.” 

“I know the feeling well. What a beautiful serendipity we both live out here.” 

“How’s that?” 

“Well, we both know what it is to want to be away from the world. I don’t mind spending a little time with you though. Kindred spirits and all that.” 

“Hmm.” Thor hummed, mulling over her words. 

“I promised my mother I would go out once a week, even if it was just for groceries. She worries about me since she passed. Most weeks it’s difficult to go. But maybe, if you went with me…?” Sage trailed off suggestively. 

“I go into town on Sundays. It’s not pleasant, but I go. It might be a little easier if I had a, what did you call it? kindred spirit?, to go along with.”

“It’s a date then. I’ll stop by around eleven.” Sage smiled, soft and genuine, up at him and Thor thought his heart would stop in his chest. 

“It’s a date.” Thor found himself returning her smile; the first real smile he could remember in a very long time. He still wasn’t interested in rejoining the world but maybe things would be a little easier with someone who knew what he was going through.

They parted ways and Thor went to work making a shopping list, tidying up his kitchen as he went. Sunday was the following day and Thor didn’t want to risk being unprepared. He stopped midway through wiping down his dust covered counter top in disbelief. He never put any effort into taking care of the cottage. He had a reason to now though, and he found he didn’t mind it. Kindred spirits, indeed. Maybe a little neighbor witch was exactly what he needed in his life.


End file.
